Only Us, Only me, Only you
by Dreamer fishin for stars
Summary: Both POVs. Gabriella and Troy could not be happier with being together. What happens when plans change and Gabriella has to leave? Will their love keep them together, or tear them apart? Sequel to Till We're Separate Hearts.
1. Finding Out

**Note:** Well, I'm glad you all liked _Till We're Separate Hearts, _and as promised here is a sequel! I hope you guys like it! I don't own

anything in here but the plot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella and Troy. Troy and Gabriella. However you looked at it, he was hers and she was his. She was so happy. Until her mother

called her.

"Hello?" Gabriella said into the phone. She paused letter her mom speak. "What! Mami, they promised, you promised!" She cried. She

paused again, "Fine…Whatever…..when?" She cried again, "Next week!" She hung up the phone and sat on her bed crying.

Taylor and the other girls went out.

Gabriella stayed home. She wished she didn't. She had to talk to Troy, and soon. It was only Sunday, but she already knew it was going

to be a long week. She got out of her bed and got dressed. She slowly walked over to Troy's place. She knocked on the door.

Troy answered and smiled, "Hey baby!"

"Hey…"Gabriella mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked and wrapped an arm around her should and led her inside.

"Troy….we need to talk…"

_No…_ Troy thought. _Nothing good ever comes after we need to talk…_ He thought again.

"Alright, what's up?" He asked.

She looked up at him, tears filling her eyes again. She couldn't tell him, she couldn't bear to see his hurt face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** I guess its obvious as to what is going on here, lol. I hope you guys like it! Please review!


	2. Telling Troy and the Fight

**Note:** I'm glad you guys like it so far. I know I said this was after high school but you guys will have to read and find out why she has to

move! Hehe, I hope you like this chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy looked at her, "What's wrong baby?"

"I-I'm moving…." Gabriella cried out.

"What? Why? Your in college, you don't have to move….your old enough to take care of yourself…." Troy said. He didn't want to

believe what he was hearing.

Gabriella looked at him and stood up, "Oh, and like I'm really going to let my mom move by herself! She is getting older, Troy, not

younger! I'm not letting her move on her own!" She yelled.

Troy looked at her and grabbed her arm, "Gabby…Baby…. I was just-"

"Being selfish!" Gabriella finished for him and pulled her arm away, "I don't believe you! Thinking I'm going to let my mother move! Did

you know she is sick, Troy?" She started to cry.

"Sick?" Troy repeated, "Like a cold?"

"NO!" Gabriella yelled.

Troy Jumped.

"She has a lung problem! My mom used to smoke, way before she had me, and now it's coming back to haunt her!" She kept yelling.

Troy sighed, "Oh, well…..I don't know that…….." His voice trailed off.

"I don't believe you Troy!" Gabriella screamed and ran out of his house and possibly out of his life.

Troy just blinked, "Gabby?" he asked softly, "What made you so mad all of a sudden?"

Chad came out, "What was up with the yelling?" He asked.

Troy just shrugged, shook his head and walks into his room, closing the door.

Jason came out, "What's wrong with him?"

Chad shrugged and knocked on his door.

Troy opened it, "Gabby is moving, okay! Will that get you two off my back!" He yelled and slammed the door.

Chad and Jason blinked.

Troy fell onto his bed and just laid there. He closed his eyes and slowly but surely drifted into a sound sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** I hope you guys like this chapter! I may not be able to update tomorrow because it's my birthday! Yay me! Well, I'll update when

I can, see ya!


	3. Making up

**Note:** Hey everybody! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, it was my sweet 16! Hehe….yeah…I don't own anything here, enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy woke up, he couldn't sleep, not after what had just happened less than an hour ago. He got up and walked out of the house, he

didn't know where, just anywhere. He walked To the park and saw none other than Gabriella there.

Gabriella was sitting on a bench, her back to him, hugging her knees.

He walked up to her, "Gabby…I'm so sorry…" He whispered to her.

She looked up at him, crying, "I-Its okay, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did…" She sighed.

He sat behind her and pulled her to him and held her close.

She relaxed.

He smiled.

A few hours went by and Gabriella sat up, pulling away from Troy, much to his dismay, "I better get home, now. My mom might be

worrying about me." She giggled.

"I'll walk you home." He smiled.

She nodded and together they walked off.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her close.

She gently grabbed his hands and intertwined her fingers in his. She wasn't afraid of it anymore. Her cuts and scars were pretty much

gone right now, and her wrist wasn't numb from cutting anymore.

He smiled and held her closer.

They got to her house and he kissed her goodbye. Well, more like a goodbye make out session.

Her mother had opened the door 5 minutes into their goodbye kiss and ushered Gabriella inside.

Troy walked away, flushed but smiling big. He got home and went to his room. He turned on his music and fell asleep.

Gabriella on the other hand stayed awake writing in her journal.

_I can't believe they way I'm acting lately. I mean this is the second time I've blown up at __Troy. I don't know what's wrong with _

_me, but its driving me insane. I wish I knew what's __wrong. Maybe it's because I'm moving…Yeah, that has to be it._

She sighed and closed her journal and laid in her bed and fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Well, what did you guys think? I'll update again, when I get the chance!


	4. Monday

**Note:** Well, Here I am! I'm updating! I hope you guys like this chapter! I don't own anything, but enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella woke up groggily the next morning. She hit the snooze button on her alarm clock. She dreaded going to school, it was early

Monday morning. She didn't want to go back to school. It was her first year in the Albuquerque College. She was going to be in the

same school with everybody. Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsey, Jason, Chad, and Troy. She would probably even see Ryan and Heathe

"Gabby! Come on! Get up!" Taylor called, "The guys are picking us up in 15!"

Gabriella shot up in her bed. Had she really laid there that long? She got out of her bed, grabbed some clothes, and ran into the

bathroom. She started a shower and stripped down, and got in. She didn't even spend 5 minutes in it until she got out. She brushed her

teeth really quick and ran out, "I'm ready!" She huffed.

Taylor laughed, "Relax!" She laughed again.

A honk of a horn sounded.

"Oh! They are here!" Taylor cried and ran out.

Chad didn't propose to her yet, but he was going to, soon. He had talked to Gabriella and he had promised to do it before she moved.

Gabriella was happy about that, she'd get to see her best friend happy one last time.

Gabriella giggled and ran after her friend.

That day was mostly a blur.

Bells ringing.

Professors yelling.

In between make out sessions between everybody.

Gabriella dragged herself into the house and fell onto the couch. She was glad she didn't have to go every day. She only had to go

Mondays, Thursdays, and Fridays. She went into the bathroom and took a nice warm bubble bath, something she hadn't done for a

while. It was on the first day of school and she already had a paper due. It was supposed be about Darwin's Theory of Evolution. She

groaned and dunked her head in. She came back up and sighed again. She got out and got into her pajamas. She curled up on the couch

and started watching a movie. She fell asleep within 15 minutes of it.

Taylor walked in and smiled at her friend, "Hey Gabby?" She asked.

Gabriella woke up and yawned, "Yeah?" She asked.

"Want to go to dinner with me, Chad, Troy, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, Heather, Jason, and Kelsey?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella smiled, "When?"

"Tomorrow." Taylor shrugged.

Gabriella nodded and went to her room and passed out.

Chad, on the other hand, was telling Troy what he was planning, and why he moved the proposal sooner.

Troy smiled.

"Gabby….she is like my sister and I want to make her happy.." Chad explained.

"And Taylor!" Troy winked.

Chad smacked his friend, "God, Troy! You make it sound like it-"

"It's the truth." Troy smiled.

Chad glared and walked off.

Troy just laughed.

Chad nearly knocked Jason over.

"Whoa!" Jason stepped aside.

Troy laughed again and laid down. _This really isn't going to be so bad after all…_ Troy thought to himself. He got up, went to his room,

fell onto the bed, and fell asleep within minutes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Well, wasn't that good? I actually made it longer! Go me! Well, please review and let me know what you guys think! Thanks! I'll update soon.


	5. Tuesday and the dinner

**Note:** Well, here is the next chapter! Dare I say, it is so cute! I'm not telling what happens, you'll have to read to find out! I don't own

anything in here except Heather! Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella woke up to Taylor yelling at her.

"Wake up! Its 2 in the afternoon!" Taylor yelled and pulled off Gabriella's covers.

"So? Point?" Gabriella groaned and sat up.

"We have to go shopping for tonight!" Taylor exclaimed, "We're leaving in 15, so hurry up!" Taylor giggled and ran off.

Gabriella pulled herself out of the bed, made it, got dressed and walked out, "Alright…let's go!" She sighed.

Taylor giggled and walked off with her.

2 hours and 50 stores later they sat down at the food court.

This was not Gabriella's idea of fun. She knew why Chad had invited _everybody_ to dinner, it was a vow they had made with each other.

If anybody ever proposed, everyone would be there.

Taylor may have been one of the smartest girls in school, but she was dumb sometimes. Taylor only thought that the reason everybody

was coming was due to the fact of Gabriella moving in less than 4 days.

After lunch, another 3 hours, and about 100 stores later they came home.

Gabriella only bought a few things. Taylor forced her to buy a black dress, some new shoes, and some perfume. Taylor pretty much

bought the outfit she would wear tonight.

Taylor bought a red dress, shoes, perfume, and other things that she didn't really need.

They both got ready and the rest of the girls came over. Sharpay was first. Kelsey came after her with Heather.

Gabriella was happy. _This is almost like High school…Almost like Kindergarten…_ She thought.

Heather was such a nice girl. A good choice for Ryan. Thankfully Sharpay approved.

Sharpay and Kelsey actually lived together. Why neither of them lived with Taylor and Gabriella was beyond everyone. It was even

beyond Kelsey and Sharpay.

15 minutes later the guys came and picked up the girls, and they all went to the restaurant.

Everybody was surprised. This place was so expensive, but the girls didn't really mind, the guys were paying.

Chad was beyond nervous and was failing at hiding it.

Taylor paid no mind to this, it was as if she didn't even notice.

Inside the restaurant didn't help Chad feel any better. All they played were love songs.

When they say down Chad started banging his head on the table.

The gang looked at him.

Troy stopped him, "dude….If you keep that up everybody will have a headache…" He sighed.

Chad sighed and sat back up.

Gabriella giggled at him, along with Kelsey, Sharpay, and Heather.

Taylor was beyond confused.

_She's cute when she is confused…_ Chad thought, but began hitting his head on the table again.

This time Taylor stopped him, "STOP!" she screamed at him.

Everybody in the restaurant went dead silent and turned to look at them.

Chad groaned. What was he thinking? There was no way he could pull this off. All eyes went on him as he stood up.

"Chad?" Taylor blinked, "What's wrong?"

Chad stood there, looking down at Taylor with the most loving eyes anybody could imagine.

That caused Troy to wrap his arms around Gabriella and hold her close, "I love you.." He whispered into her ear.

Gabriella smiled, kissed his cheek, and whispered back to him, "I love you, too…"

Taylor blinked, "Chad….your scaring me…" She blushed.

Ryan put his arms around Heather. Zeke wrapped his arms around Sharpay. Jason put his arms around Kelsey.

Taylor looked around the table.

Gabriella smiled. She couldn't be happier right now. This moment she wanted to hold onto forever. It was almost like high school, almost

liked kindergarten.

Chad just stood there. Unable to move. Unable to blink. Unable to speak. He was happy Just standing there, looking at the girl he loved.

The girl he always loved, The girl he will always love.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note: **Aw! Such a cliffhanger. Maybe I should make him choke up and leave Taylor Very confused…that's just pure evil, huh? Oh well,

please review and let me know what you think! Um.. I also need your guy's opinion. I'm thinking of ending this story after Gabriella

moves, but then write a third story of her coming back, and what happens, what do you guys think? Well, I'll update soon!


	6. Proposeing

**Note:** Well! Here is the new chapter! I hope you guys like it! The only thing I own in here is Heather, well, enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chad stood there still, he took a deep breath, "Taylor…" He whispered.

Taylor blinked, "Yes?"

Kelsey looked up at Jason, and kind of smiled, but it faded, "Are you okay?" She asked.

Jason seemed…out of it. He looked down at her, smiled, and nodded, "Of course…"

Kelsey returned the smiled a bit and looked back at Taylor and Chad.

Gabriella cuddled more into Troy's arms.

Troy held her closer, and smiled.

Ryan kissed the top of Heather's head.

Chad still looked down at Taylor, "I love you…I always have….I always will…" he said softly.

Taylor smiled, but what was this all about? He always told her that.

Chad pulled something out of his pocket.

Taylor noticed and tried to look at it, but couldn't. From what she could see it was small and black, maybe even velvet, too.

"I will always love you, no matter what…" He whispered again and held out the ring box and opened it, "Taylor….will you marry me?"

He whispered softly.

Taylor's heart stopped. She couldn't talk, she couldn't move, she couldn't do anything.

Everybody was dead quiet.

Chad held his breath.

A few moments passed and Taylor jumped up, "Yes!" She cried and hugged him.

He let his breath go and hugged back.

They shared a long passionate kiss.

People clapped and cheered.

They pulled away.

They all ate dinner, laughed, and had a good time.

Ryan and Heather went to their house. Sharpay went home with Zeke. Jason went home with Kelsey. Chad went to the park with

Taylor. Troy went home with Gabriella.

"This was a fun night.." Gabriella sighed.

Troy nodded, "Yeah…hey… Can I ask you something?"

Gabriella shrugged, "Sure."

"Why are you going to school, when your leaving in like…4 days?" Troy asked.

"So I can be with everybody…." Gabriella sighed.

Eventually Taylor came home, and Chad and Troy left.

Taylor and Gabriella put in a movie but fell asleep 15 minutes into it.

Troy and Chad went home and passed out in their beds.

Nobody was prepared for tomorrow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Oh! I know what's going to happen! I'm not telling! You'll have to wait to find out! Review, please! Thanks, I'll update later!


	7. Kelsey's plea

**Note:** I wonder what happens? Well, I know! You don't! ha! Okay, okay, I don't own

anything in here, but enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day started out like any other. Something was different though.

Gabriella walked about and couldn't find Taylor. She shrugged and got ready and went off to school.

This is where the change took place.

Gabriella was always first to greet Kelsey, but this time was different.

Kelsey was crying her eyes out.

Taylor was comforting her.

Gabriella ran over, "Oh my god, what's wrong, Kelsey?"

Kelsey sniffled, "I-It's Jason…He is acting different. Last night at dinner he was so……so out of it. Can you guys help me find out

what's wrong?" She pleaded.

Taylor sighed, "I don't know…"

Gabriella shrugged, "Maybe he needs to work this out.."

"Please! You guys…I'm scared there is somebody else…." Kelsey cried again.

Nobody knew that she was so far from the truth.

"Oh Kelsey!" Taylor sighed and hugged her.

"I don't think he'd do that, but I'll help you." Gabriella nodded.

"Thank you!" Kelsey sobbed.

The rest of the day went by as a blur.

Teachers yelling.

Make-out sessions.

The usual.

Taylor, Gabriella, and Kelsey met up and walked off to Jason's.

"Hey! Where are you all off to!" Troy and Chad ran up.

"To find out what's going on with Jason, want to help us?" Gabriella explained.

Troy and Chad nodded and they all walked off.

They got to the apartment and walked in.

Nothing looked out of the ordinary.

They heard coughing from Jason's room.

They walked to it and creped the door open.

Kelsey's hand flew to her mouth.

Chad and Troy stood there, mouths a gape.

Taylor looked beyond pissed.

Gabriella was surprised.

Jason stopped what he was doing and looked at them.

Nobody was prepared for this.

Not even Jason himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Hm! I wonder what it is? Well, I know, but you don't! I feel so evil. Well, I'll up

date later! Let me know what you all thought!


	8. Our world is falling apart

**Note: **Now! The chapter you guys have been kind of waiting for! I don't own anything in here. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelsey's eyes became teary, "How could you Jason?" She cried and ran off.

"Kelsey!" Chad called after her and ran to catch up.

Since everybody found Gabriella again, they all became like brothers and sisters.

Jason coughed again, "Guys…."

"Do not 'guys..' us! How could you, man?" Troy screamed. He walked over and took the pills from Jason's hands, "Drugs! How could

you!" he spat at him.

Jason looked down, "I honestly don't know. Some guy gave them to me…"

"And that makes you think you can do them!" Gabriella yelled and ran off to help Chad with Kelsey.

"No…" Jason whispered.

Troy ran off to comfort Gabriella.

Taylor shook her head and walked off.

Jason closed his eyes.

Gabriella ran to her and Taylor's house and threw herself onto her bed, covering her face in her pillows.

Troy sat down next to her and rubbed her back, "Gabby.." He whispered.

She sat up, "Troy…" She whispered back.

"It'll be fine.." Troy said soothingly and hugged her.

"No.." She cried and rested her head on his shoulder, "Everything is just falling apart…Do you guys realize that tomorrow is technically

my last day!" She sobbed.

"What?" Troy whispered.

"On Friday, I'm not going to school, or anything, that's when I am leaving!" She cried harder.

Troy held her closer and rocked her gently.

Chad caught Kelsey and hugged her.

Kelsey buried her face in his chest and cried as if there was no tomorrow.

Chad held her closer, "Shhhhh.." He whispered soothingly.

Gabriella fell asleep in Troy's arms.

This could be the last time he held her like this, so he didn't want to let go.

Taylor came in and looked at them and smiled but soon frowned, "God….This world….Our world... Is just falling apart right now…."

Troy nodded, "Yeah…It is….Man I can't believe him!" He hissed.

Taylor nodded this time, "But it'll bring him and Kelsey closer…in a way." She said.

Troy shrugged and gently laid Gabriella down. He stood up and began to walk off when he felt something soft grab his hand. He looked

down and smiled.

Though Gabriella was asleep she had grabbed his hand.

Taylor smiled, "Stay the night." She said and walked off.

Troy smiled more and sat back next to Gabriella and put his other hand on hers, "I'm not leaving.." He whispered softly, "I'm not leaving

my little angel….never…" He whispered

again. That moment was one he would never forget. The moment when he watched his angel sleeping until he fell asleep himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Tell me something how can something so sweet, gently, and innocent come from something so evil and hurtful? Well, let me know

what you all thought! I'll update later!


	9. Goodbye love

**Note:** Well sadly this story is going to end within the next few chapters. There might be a third one, depends. I don't own anything in

here. This chapter is mostly Troy and Gabriella spending their last day together. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy woke up confused. For one he wasn't in his room, and secondly someone was in his arms. He blinked a few times and saw

Gabriella. He smiled and remembered the events of the night before.

Gabriella stirred and opened her eyes.

"Morning.." he whispered.

"Morning.." she smiled and looked up at him.

He gently leaned down and kissed her.

She kissed back.

"I'm leaving, now! I'll see you guys later!" Taylor called out.

"Alright!" Gabriella called back.

"Okay!" Troy called.

They heard the front door closed.

"I have to start packing in about an hour…" Gabriella looked down.

"What time is your flight?" Troy asked.

"12 am…" Gabriella replied.

"I can't believe this is goodbye…" Troy's voice faded from him.

"I know…" Gabriella whispered back, "But….it isn't forever! We'll see each other again!" Gabriella tried to pick up the mood.

Troy just nodded.

Gabriella frowned and looked down.

"Did I ever tell you…that you're my angel?" Troy looked at her.

She smile and nodded, "Yeah…..and your mine…"

"Forever…" he whispered.

"Forever…" she whispered back.

Forever really isn't forever, but they didn't care, it helped them get through it, it helped them in a way that nobody else could understand.

It was their light. It was their hope it was the only thing they had to fall back on.

Around 6:00pm Troy had to leave.

Gabriella had to leave soon.

Taylor came home.

They all talked for a while.

Finally Troy was standing on Gabriella and Taylor's front porch.

"Well…" Gabriella began.

"Well…" Troy whispered.

"I guess this is goodbye.." Gabriella looked up at him, tearful.

"Goodbye love…." Troy whispered and kissed her deeply.

"Goodbye love…" Gabriella whispered back as they parted.

Troy slowly walked off.

Gabriella watched him.

_Could this be the end, could the be over, could this really be goodbye? _Gabriella thought to herself.

_Maybe this is the end…maybe this is really over….maybe this is really goodbye…_ Troy thought to himself.

Maybe forever really wasn't their hope, their light, their faith, or their fall back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note: **Do you guys really think this is the last chapter! There is still 1 or 2 to come! Let me know what you guys think! I'll update soon!


	10. Slipping away Again

**Note: **Well, here we go! I don't own anything except the poem! but I hope you all like it anyways. Enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One month went by.

Then another.

Soon 4 months flew by.

The letters stopped coming.

The phone calls became shorter and not as often.

The last letter Troy had written was 2 weeks ago. He had written how much he missed her and how Kelsey and Jason worked things

out.

Jason had stopped doing drugs the day he was caught.

Gabriella didn't write back.

Troy was slipping into depression.

Gabriella smiled when she read the letter. Why hadn't she wrote back? She sat down at her desk and wrote in her journal.

_I have time to write in this, but no time to write to Troy. Does that make any sense? I__don't think tomorrow ever comes. I _

_mean__I always tell myself tomorrow I'll write to him __but I never do. This is the third week I haven't written to him. Maybe I will _

_today. Is__today even real? I mean….yesterday was yesterday, today is today, but tomorrow never __seems to come. I am starting _

_to have doubt in my only ray of light. My only hope. __Forever. If tomorrow never comes, what makes me think Forever is true? I _

_don't know. __Sometimes I feel like taking a knife to my neck._

Gabriella closed her diary and laid on her bed. Why hadn't se written back? She wasn't busy, there wasn't any other guy, she sure as hell

still loved him, so why?

Troy sat on his bed and rests his elbows on his knees and covered his face in his hands. He couldn't stop thinking of her. Everything he

did he could hear her voice, smell her soft perfume. He walked over and started to write in his journal.

_Why hasn't she written me? Is there somebody else? I don't know…I wish I knew….we're __losing touch…again._

_Slipping away again_

_If you should die,  
would it be with your loved one?  
The one I love,  
is slipping from me again.  
I can still see her face,  
as if I was holding her,  
as if she never left.  
I love her so much,  
her smile,  
her eyes,  
her laugh,  
her giggles,  
when I would tickle her,  
but now,  
we are slipping away,  
again.  
I want to hang on,  
for as long as possible,  
but we are just,  
slipping away,  
again._

Troy sighed and went back to his bed, laid down, and fell asleep.

Jason and Chad walked in and smiled at him.

Chad noticed the journal open and went over and looked at it.

Jason soon joined him.

They didn't read the entry, just the poem.

Chad, "That's…..that's deep.." He said.

Jason only nodded.

Troy opened his eyes and sat up because he heard voices.

"I never knew he wrote poetry…" Chad said reading it again.

"This shit is good.." Jason said.

"Thanks…" Troy said looking down.

Chad and Jason looked at him.

"It really is.." Chad said.

"First singing, now poetry, what next, dancing ballet?" Jason teased.

"I'm not going _that_ far!" Troy laughed and took hit journal back.

Chad, Jason, and Troy sat there a little while longer, talking and laughing.

Inside, Troy was dieing. He had nothing from Gabriella, nothing recent at least. The smile was just a cover up of a dark scary world

inside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** I know I ended it so…sudden. If I kept it going, I would have no other chapters! I'll update later, see ya!


	11. Gabriella's letter

**Note: **Well…Here is the chapter. This one is sad, sorry to say. I don't own anything in here, but please enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella finally did it. She sent Troy a letter. It was rather long, but it was true and from her heart.

_Troy,_

_I know I haven't written to you a lot lately. I know the calls haven't been as long or as __often. I'm sorry. I hope your not _

_freaking out or anything. I just want you to know I lovey__ou with all my heart, and that will never _ever_ change, don't ever think _

_otherwise. I__honestly don't know why I haven't written. There isn't anybody else or anything. I'd __never cheat on you, Troy. _

_never. I'm yours always yours. I'm yours forever. God, now __that I say it, it seems…real. The other day I was thinking. Does _

_tomorrow ever really __come, Troy? Does it? I mean, yesterday was yesterday, today is today, but what is __tomorrow? How about _

_'forever'? What are they? Are they even real? I know you always __told me that I think about things like that too much, but right _

_now it's hard not to. I__mean I am away from the one I love, how am I supposed to not think of it? Troy, I'm __sorry, but I need to _

_know. How do you feel about me? Do you still feel the same since__before I moved? Should we end this, and pray we can salvage _

_what we have left when __and if I ever come back? I don't know what to do. I have to go now. I love you, always _

_and forever. Goodbye._

_ Your one and only,_

_ Gabriella._

She seemed to end a lot of her letters like that. Goodbye. One simple word. A word that will never lose its appeal. A word that one day

will become a little less painful.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Yeah…short I know, but hey its just a letter! The next Chapter will most likely be Troy's letter back to her. Review and let me

know what you thought! I'll update later!


	12. Troy's letter

**Note:** Well, this chapter is kind of sad, too. Hope you guys like it. I don't own anything in here. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy sighed as he read Gabriella's letter. He closed his eyes. He soon opened then and begun to write back to her.

_Gabriella,_

_I love you more than anything. None of my feelings have changed for you. None at all. __You do think about things like that, too _

_much. I know how hard it is baby, but hang on. __You will come back one day, or maybe even I'll move there with you. I'd do that, _

_for us. __I've been thinking about things like that, too. I guess 'forever' is only real in our heads. __It's our hope, though. Our light. _

_Gabriella, I love you with all of my heart, and that will __never change. In my head I see a world. I world where we are together _

_every day of our __lives. A world where there is only us, only you, only me. We can get through this, and we __will, together. Our _

_love will pull us through, I just know it. Well, maybe Fate, too. Yeah, __you got me into believing in Fate. I think I did, before, but _

_now more than ever. I have __got to go now. I love you, more than you'll ever know. Without your love, I'd die._

_Forever yours,_

_Troy_

Troy sighed and fell onto his bed. How could he live without Gabriella? Maybe they wouldn't be able to get through this. He told himself

they would, it was their hope. He closed his eyes and drifted into a dream land. A dream land with a world where it was only him and

Gabriella. Forever.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Aw! How sweet was that! Well let me know what you guys thought! I'll update, later!


	13. Moving Back

**Note:** Well, here is my next chapter. As a warning, this is the last chapter! I have ideas for my third, so no worries there! There is going

to be a major cliffy though, so you have been warned!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella sighed. She had to enroll in school, but she didn't want to. It wouldn't be the same. Not without everybody there. Not without

Troy there.

_Troy…_ She thought and smiled. She closed her eyes but jumped as her phone began to ring. "Hello?" she answered.

It was her mom, calling from work.

"Okay, what?" She paused letting her mother talk, "What! Are you serious! Oh mami! I love you so much! When do we leave?" She

paused again. "Alright, I'll be ready!" She hung up and jumped around for joy.

Her mother convinced her work to transfer her back.

They were moving back to Albuquerque.

She couldn't be happier, she rushed to her room to pack, though they weren't leaving until tomorrow. She soon finished and laid down

and fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up really early. She showered and ate some breakfast, and sat on the couch waiting for her mom to get up.

They had to be at the airport in less than 2 hours.

Her mom woke up, they packed the stuff into the car, which really wasn't much since they had moved so much before, and drove off.

Once they were seated on the plan Gabriella couldn't be happier. In less than 4 hours she'd be back in her _real_ home. Back where she

belonged. Back with_ Troy…_ She thought. She smiled and closed her eyes and enjoyed the gentle ride back to Albuquerque.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note: **Well wasn't that chapter fun! Well I guess I had better start on my third! Review and let me know what you guys though!


	14. Important

**Note:** Chapter 13 was the end of the story. This is just telling you guys about my third story installment! It will be called _Only Fate_.


End file.
